The Quest to save the Goddess
by Kredigidragon
Summary: This is a story, the misadventures of an unlikely group that will ultimately save the world


Mercenary – Kreder (I couldn't think of a name so I just used the name on my swordsman)

Elementalist – Reiko (it's meaning in Japanese is actually "lovely child" but she won't be AS lovely muahaha)

Priest – Digidragon (Based off my character :3)

"Reiko, are you sure we can handle General Umanba?" a worried male voice asked the over-confident if not egotistical Elementalist, "Of course we can, if we can handle this without a priest, I'm sure we can go to Saint's Haven." "I still think we should just have someone else in the party." The Mercenary replied, his grey hair turning whiter from all the stress he gets from dealing with his sister "Fine… if your THAT worried." Replied Reiko, the pink haired elementalist, looking around and seeing a Priest in Blue lion's armour with white hair talking to Cleric Trainer Germaine, "…and that is how my valiant brave Mater William died, oh I should have been there *sob sob*" Germaine whined and whined, his whining could even test the patience of a Saint. 'Oh goddess save me.' The poor poor priest thought "Hmm… he seems to have decent armor, alright he's coming with us." The excited Elementalist Reiko told her not as excited and quite worried partner "ACK!" and dragged the poor priest by his collar. "What in the Goddess's name is going on here?" Cleric Trainer Germaine managed to ask through the tears "Oh nothing, we're just bringing him to help us finish off General Umanba! See you later!" "WHAT IN THE ALL OF ALTERA ARE YOU THINKING WOMAN?! DON'T DRAG SOMEBODY TO HIS DEATH!" the saint (Cleric Trainer Germaine is a saint in this fic.) yelled which could be heard at Assassin's Den 'Isn't that Cleric Trainer Germaine? What's he whining about this time.' The random adventurer at Assassin's Den thought, "GO GET MORE TRAINING OR YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR PARTY WILL END UP LIKE MY MASTER WILLIAM!" Now the saint was sobbing again, 'Okay time to leave' Reiko thought 'How does Germaine turn EVERYTHING towards his master?' thought the sorceress trainer 'By the goddess I'm saved!' the Cleric thought getting back to his feet "So what's your name?" Reiko asked impatiently wanting to kick some minotaur ass "My names Digidragon." The priest replied politely "Alright, I'm Reiko and the Mercenary here is Kreder…,where did he go?" Reiko looked around to see where her Mercenary partner went and not much of a surprise he was at May's shop, buying quite a few potions. "Whew, hopefully this will help." The Mercenary mumbled to himself "COME ON LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Reiko yelled "ACK!" yelped Kreder in surprise, and got dragged by Reiko the process towards the nest

-MINOTAUR NEST STAGE 1-

"Finally, this is our chance to go to Saint's haven." Chuckled Reiko evilly, "Don't count your chicks before their hatched sis." Kreder replied, at that point the Digi was stunned "You two are siblings?!" "Oh I guess my blockheaded sist-" Kreder couldn't finish that sentence, not even halfway as Reiko froze him with Glacial Spike and resisted the temptation of burning her brother alive, "WHO'S CALLING THE WHO THE BLOCKHEAD?!" Reiko yelled into her younger brother's poor ears that were not frozen miraculously… and woke the minotaur gaurds up and man were they cranky being woken up, "Woops." Reiko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "Hahaha… sorry…" Digi shot Reiko the 'You idiotic moron face' as the Minotaurs charged at the group

-Ice shatters-

"Brr, that thing was cold." Kreder whined rubbing himself to keep warm "And you didn't need to shout into my ear you know." "I think we should start focusing on the minotaurs… because ONE OF THEM IS GOING TO SLICE YOU IN HALF IF YOU DON'T MOVE IT!" Digi yelled out to the siblings "Gah!" "Ack!" both of them yelled out in surprise while avoiding the axe that would have ended everything right there. The next moment a lighting relic had fell from the sky and temporarily shocked both minotaurs. Kreder swung with his hammer and bashed the minotaur's head right back into its neck, while Reiko was burning hers alive with inferno resulting with the air to be filled with the aroma of freshly tossed minotaur "Anyone up for a minotaur steak?" joked the sorceress "I think we should roast the general instead, I bet he will taste a lot better than this runt."

-10 minutes later-

Status:

Reiko 20% health

Kreder 60% Health

Digidragon 65% health

General Umanba 50% health

"How do you two have so much stamina left?!" the 4/5 dead elementalist asked dodging an attack "Didn't you know? I'm a walking tank, and Kreder can dodge it with ease, not to mention he bought all those potions from May!." Grinned the priest "Now…COME FORTH HEALING RELIC!" (I didn't like the dragon nest voices for some of the skills so I replaced it with others) A relic with a red heart on top had stared to emit red healing pulses that brought Reiko's health back up to 35%, Digi's to 70% and Kreder's to 65% "Thanks, who said sorceresses and clerics can't work together?" "GUYS I WOULD LOVE TO CHIT CHAT BUT A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" called out Kreder who was surrounded with Minotaurs "Alright were comi- DUCK!" Everyone but the minotaurs ducked, and General Umanba had sliced his own men *ahem* minotauren's heads off "Well, that was unexpected help." The mercenary mumbled

-5 min later-

Status:

Reiko 30%

Kreder 50%

Digi 55%

General Umanba Dead

"Finnaly, we defeated him." Reiko sighed "I told you we needed a priest." Smirked Kreder "Well, I think we should head back." Digi interrupted the two.

-Carderock Pass Hospital- (Okay I know this doesn't exist but, dragon nest isn't exactly realistic so :P)

Reiko, Kreder and Digi had somehow wounded up the same room, while Reiko was sound asleep a priest was tending to her wounds and Kreder and Digidragon were chatting about the Mercenary, "So why do you use the hammer instead of an axe? I've seen more mercenaries with axes than hammers." Questioned the priest "Oh, it's because I'm not a big fan of blood and gore." Replied Kreder, shuddering "So true…" "*mumble mumble* take this! Glacial spike!" the elementalist mumbled in her sleep and apparently also used glacial spike and froze the priest that was tending to her injuries and Digi. Kreder sighed "Not again, she has got to stop using glacial spike in her sleep."


End file.
